


Say When

by voodoochild



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Heel Turn Feels Ahoy, brb drowning in steenerico/zowens, i have too many feels about that hell in a cell moment, i have too many feels in general, i have too many sami feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides/By the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men..." - Ezekiel 25:17. [Sami Zayn's journey from IWS to Wrestlemania 34, set to Dessa's "Say When".]





	Say When

**Author's Note:**

> It's the anniversary of the heel turn that shocked the wrestling world. Here, have some feels about Sami Zayn, his counterpart Kevin Owens, and the men they've been along the way from friends to enemies to friends.
> 
> Love to Em1 for the vid beta and feedback and Mith for her essay [Waking the Dragon: A Story on the Road to Wrestlemania](http://thespectacleofexcess.com/2018/04/04/waking-the-dragon-a-story-on-the-road-to-wrestlemania/) (which gives me ALL the Sami emotions in the world).


End file.
